simplemente me enamore !
by amy rose 314
Summary: Austin vuelve después de 3 años ! y encuentra cambios increíbles en especial con el amor de su vida ALLY DAWSON ¿que cambios sufrió ally? ¿ sentirán lo mismo después de tantos años? ¿y que pasara con sus carreras y familia ? ¿estarán juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**_hola! espero que les guste mi nuevo fic _**

**_me fascino Austin y Ally así que me inspire y hice algo relacionados con ellos espero que les guste :D_**

* * *

había llegado recién a miami no podía negar que me ponía feliz volver hace ya 3 años mas o menos que había viajado a canada a comenzar mi carrera como cantante y bailarín había tenido mucho éxito así que volví para dar otro paso en mi carrera, seguí con mi maletas por todo el aeropuerto allí varios camarografos me tomaron fotos a lo que no me negué llegue a la salida y hay estaban mis padres en una camioneta porch negra al parecer a industria de los colchones había crecido, sonreí me retire la gafas oscuras y me dispuse a abrazar a mis padres con fuerza subí el equipaje a la camioneta mi madre se sentó como copiloto y mi padre conducía me senté en la parte de atrás saque mis audífonos junto con mi reproductor de música puse la radio y estaba sonando una de mi mayores éxitos _heard it on the radio _esa canción sin duda alguna me recordaba antes de irme mire en la ventana y ya había llegado a mi destino había llegado a mi casa, la casa estaba ahora con algunas remo delaciones sin duda estaba mas amplia baje del auto mire a papa y a mama el viaje había sido agotador y ademas era de madrugada.

- **cariño ve a descansar si ... llevaremos tu equipaje-**

mi madre había sido muy amable sonreí continué mi camino abrí la puerta nada había cambiado todo se veía igual la sala ,el comedor todo, subí las escaleras y vi la puerta de mi cuarto a lo largo del pasillo que tenia una puertas seguí mi camino abrí la puerta de mi cuarto que estaba aun mas grande mi cama estaba como cuando me había ido me recosté en la cama boca arriba y sonó casualmente la canción que le cante a ally _i think about you _ cuando me enamore de ella y pedía que fuera mi novia, no podía negar que solo pensar en ella hacia que mi corazón fuera mil por hora, pero habían pasado 3 años que no se veían así que no sabia que sucedería cuando la volviera a ver, tome mi celular mire los contactos eran varios pero en mis favoritos estaba dez, trish y ally solo quería verlos otra vez le envié un mensaje a dez.

_Hey DEZ ! estoy acá en miami __por fin aterrizo mi vuelo estoy en casa no veremos pronto AUSTIN . _

espere unos minutos y dez no contesto mi mensaje deje el celular en la mesa de noche junto con mi audífonos y mi reproductor de música en ese instante solo me recosté y mi ojos se cerraron mi ultimo pensamiento fue **_ALLY DAWSON ._**

* * *

**SE QUE FUE CORTO! PERO TODO MEJORARA TODO A SU TIEMPO :D **


	2. encuentros y decepciones

**espero que les guste !**

* * *

el despertador sonó a las 12 pm era tarde pero el rubio había colocado la alarma así , sonó unas 4 veces y con las mano izquierda la apago quería dormir mas tiempo cuando su madre mimi entro.

-_Austin cariño, levántate es tiempo de despertar._

-_mama vamos quiero dormir mas._

_-austin no puedes, dez a llamado temprano y ha dicho que mires tu celular._ austin rápidamente se levanto y su madre se retiro austin tomo el celular en sus manos.

**POV. AUSTIN...**

mire rápidamente mi lista de mensajes en ese momento vi uno de dez y trish abrí el de dez .**  
**

**/**_hola lamento no responderte esta madrugada que bueno que estas acá iré a tu casa en la tarde tal vez valla con las chicas**/** _

simplemente sonreí dez eres fantástico y faltaba un mensaje el de trish.

**/ **_dez me dio la noticia estoy feliz de que estés acá las chicas se volverán locas al verte ... nos vemos en la tarde trish **/**_

sonre**_a_**í amplia mente y me espere unos minutos por si llegaba un tercer mensaje un mensaje de ally pero no fue así que mire su numero decidí llamarla puse el teléfono en mi oreja podía escuchar como el sonido retumbaba en mi cabeza / hola soy ally dawson no me encuentro en este momento por favor deja tu mensaje/  colgue no quize insistir.

**FIN POV AUSTIN...**

suspiro profundo y se voto en la cama voto una gran bocanada de aire sacudió la cabeza sonrió y se levanto se dirigió a la ducha y el agua caliente recorrió su cuerpo se sintió como nuevo salio de la duchas, miro el reloj era la 1:30 de la tarde no sabia a que horas dez llegaría se puso una camisa blanca manga corta un jean negro y unos tenis blancos ,se miro al espejo y se aplico su loción, salio del cuarto recorrió el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, la gran ventana de la sala iluminaba todo el lugar, era un día precioso su padre mike lo observo.

**_-valla hijo bajaste a tiempo tu madre esta haciendo panqueques-_ **Austin sonrió, se sentó en el comedor de vidrio y su madre se acerco con los panqueques y poco después con una gran jarra de jugo de naranja- **_gracias mama-_**comentaba Austin mientras devoraba los panqueques, la madre sonrió el comedor se mantuvo en silencio unos pocos minutos hasta que la madre rompió el silencio- **_Austin tu padre y yo queremos que retomes la escuela asi que esta tarde te inscribiremos en la secundaria marino high-_**Austin levanto la cabeza y sonrió- **_no es mala idea mama ademas dez, trish y ally siguen allí-_** siguieron comiendo y sonó el timbre Austin se levanto de inmediato se limpio con una servilleta se puso unas gafas oscuras- **_mama papa nos veremos en la tarde-_**abrazo a su padre y beso a su madre en la mejilla, salio del comedor paso por la sala y se abrió la puerta y vio a dez el pelirrojo estaba cambiado tal vez un poco mas alto que el su cabello estaba corto y estaba un poco mas acuerpado, dez llevaba su pantalones a cuadros blanco y negro con unos tirantes morados y una camisa que decía / **equipo Austin **/- **_no puedo creer hermano que estés aquí- _**dez lo abrazo mas fuerte que nunca se le notaba la felicidad- **_mírate estas_**_** cambiado**- A_ustin choco los puños con dez seguido de un **_-_ **_**QUE HAYYY-** _Austin cerro la puerta- **_y las chicas-_ **sonrió Austin- _**trish dijo que estaría con Ally en la heladería del centro comercial-** _Austin asintió con la cabeza caminaron hasta el centro comercial en el camino conversaron de sus 3 años fuera del país y también recordaron su locuras poco después de unos minutos llegaron su destino Austin asomo la cabeza a la heladería pero un pequeño grupo de fans lo freno, las fans le pedían fotos y autógrafos después de unos minutos pudo entrar a la heladería miro hacia las mesas y hay estaba trish la latina, estaba un poco mas delgada y su cabello estaba igual recogido por una diadema colo plateada llevaba un jean azul, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de animal print que le fascinaba tenia unos zapatos bajos de color negro, la latina se dio cuenta de su presencia y abrazo fuerte a Austin- **_Austin mírate estas guapísimo-_ **sonrió trish - **_gracias trish pero lo mismo digo de ti -_**Austin miro a varios lados y no noto a cierta castaña que le había robado sus pensamientos en estos últimos días- **_Austin, Ally no vino ya sabes hace un año firmo con una disquera y va sacar su segundo disco, ademas esta en clase de baile en estos momentos-_**Austin le sonrió solo quería verla no esperaba muchos cambios en ella pero quería verla lo deseaba -**_no te preocupes hermano la veras en la_ escuela-**eso fue reconfortante para el rubio tomaron asiento, conversaron y comieron helado Austin pudo ver como trish tomaba el celular para enviar un mensaje pero no le hizo caso pasaron toda la tarde juntos recordando viejos tiempos eran las 8 cada uno se fue por su lado,Austin reviso el celular como 20 veces mientras llegaba a casa ni una llamada, ni un mensaje de Ally, abrió la puerta pudo notar el olor de la comida se dirigió a la cocina su madre estaba sirviendo la cena- **_llego a una buena hora-_**menciono el rubio con un sonrisa sarcástica se sentó en el comedor y su padre le entrego unos papeles era una carpeta de la secundaria marino high la abrió había sido admitido siguió mirando los papeles y estaban sus clases y horarios, Austin le sonrió a sus padres y se paro del asiento salio corriendo y algo lo freno - **_mañana ingreso cierto-_ **sus padres asintieron y subió rápido las escaleras, sus padres estaban felices de verlo así de entusiasmado, Austin estaba en su habitación alistando todo para mañana sonrió levemente y murmuro- _**no te escaparas de mi dawson.**_

* * *

ese fue otro capitulo y pues ya saben austin y ally no me perteneces y ojala lo sigan leyendo


	3. Ally dawson :)

**capitulo 3: Ally Dawson.  
**

mi teléfono vibro a las 8 de la mañana levante mi cabeza para tomarlo estaba sobre la mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama, un mensaje de trish.**_/Ally te tengo una sorpresa vendrás con nosotros al centro_ comercial/**Ally sacudió la cabeza se sentó y respondió el mensaje.**_/trish lo siento _****_enserio ahorita a las 8:30 entrenamiento de porristas,después tengo clases de baile y por si fuera poco tengo que grabar la siguiente canción de mi 2 álbum a y enviar la canción nueva para Austin/_** .

envié el mensaje me levante mire el reloj eran las 8:10 de la mañana trish no me envió ni un solo mensaje así que me metí a la ducha se hacia tarde ,deje correr por mi cuerpo el agua fría que me hizo estremecer un poco, poco minutos después salí de la ducha una toalla color azul cubría mi cabeza y una toalla blanca cubría mi cuerpo, tome mi celular y lo revise de nuevo un mensaje de trish se asomaba por la pantalla principal **_/mmmm , amiga te entiendo, aunque enserio era importante... iras a la escuela mañana ?¿/_** nuevamente respondí su mensaje **_/bueno al menos podre saber cual era la sorpresa... no iré a la escuela el día sera pesado y llegare muy tarde :(_ /** deje el celular en la cama y me dirigí al closet era amplio no lo podía negar, tome una camisa blanca esqueleto, un jean claro con varios rotos, después de colocármelos, tome unos zapatos de plataforma negros, una cadena dorada con una A, me mire al espejo me retoque un poco puse el mismo labial rojo carmesí que destacaba mis labios, me recogí el cabello en una coleta los tenia bastante largo, tome una maleta metí un uniforme de porrista era azul rey y rojo era un blusita que no cubría mi abdomen si no la parte de mi pecho y mis brazos, la falda era de tablas corta demasiado para mi gusto, los metí en la maleta y busque unos pesqueros grises un top fucsia deportivo y unos tenis de plataforma blancos, también metí mi cuaderno de canciones y partí hacia mi destino en el camino mire mi celular otra vez un mensaje de trish sobre salia **_/ espera espera Ally dawson no ira a la escuela ?¿ o.O ... NO tu sorpresa es sorpresa pronto la veras/_**sonreí y empece a escribir un mensaje _**/lose, se que nunca he faltado a la escuela :D...esta bien esperare mi**_** sorpresa/**apague mi celular ahora no quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera con tris o dez.

camino varias cuadras hasta llegar a la escuela, no quería ir en su auto después de todo solo quería respirar aire puro, llego a la escuela entro por los largos pasillos llenos de casilleros y salones y fui directamente a la parte de atrás de la secundaria, allí habían varias canchas las de béisbol, voleibol, tennis, soccer y futboll americano en esa cancha era donde entrenaba sus coreografías con las demás porristas, llego a las cancha y entro a los vestidores, alli varias chicas la saludaron, cassidy, kira y broke estaban casi listas. **kira: **buenos días capitana Ally.- Ally le sonrió. **Ally: **buenos días kira. se fue a su casillero y metió sus cosas de hay saco su uniforme de porrista y sus tenis de plataforma blancos, salio a la cancha y los todos estaban calentando, el sol estaba muy fuerte, hicieron la rutina que estaban terminando para los juegos que se avecinaban, pasaron las horas y todos estaban agotados eran como las 12:00 de la tarde y su clase de baile comenzaba a la 1:00. **Ally: **bien chicos es todo por hoy, todos tomaron agua y se dirigieron a las duchas, ella se quedo ahí dando varios saltos triples y mortales seguidos, eran las 12:25 cuando una rubia y dos morenas se le acercaron kira cassidy y brooke.

**cassidy: **ally te quedaras.

**Ally: **si chicas me quedara un poco mas. Ally sonrió.

**kira: **te esfuerzas mucho Ally.

**Ally: **no chicas no es asi. en ese momento Ally se sintió mareada y cayo al suelo totalmente sentada.

**broke: **ALLY !- todas se le acercaron con preocupación.

**kira: **estas bien ?¿.

**cassidy: **apuesto que no de desayuno.- Ally tomo un poco de agua de la botella que tenia a la mano, suspiro profundo y sonrió.

**A****lly:** estaré bien chicas lo juro y prometo que desayunare apenas me valla.- las chicas la ayudaron a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

**kira: **si sigues así te enfermaras.

**Ally: **lose kira, estaré bien lo prometo. - las chicas la abrazaron fuerte le sonrieron y se fueron, Ally en cambio se fue al vestidor se fue a dar un baño, salio fresca y renovada se vistió y prendió su celular un mensaje y una llamada, el mensaje era obvio de trish _**/okey, amiga nos veremos pasado mañana te quiero/**_ y la llamada era la cosa mas extraña de todas era una llamada de Austin, Austin no la había llamado hace ya mas de 2 años como era posible ahora si se había acordado de ella nuevamente, apago de nuevo el celular y metió el uniforme en su maleta, no tenia tiempo para devolverle la llamada a Austin o enviarle un mensaje, salio del vestidor y luego de la escuela, se sentía devil y torpe, se acerco a la cafetería mas cercana y pido un capuchino y una dona de chocolate para subir sus calorías, termino de comerlas y se fue llego a un gran edificio lejos de la escuela, subió los escalones de este hasta el ultimo piso, allí habían varios bailarines y entre ellos estaba gavin un chico alto y atlético cabello claro y corto, sus ojos eran miel era algo así para muchas perfecto, el iba a la secundaria con ella era el chico mas popular , pero iba a un grado mayor que ella, el la miro sonrió y le guiño un ojo, ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa, se dirigió nuevamente a los vestidores y se cambio unos pesqueros grises y un top fucsia hacían resaltar su figura y sacar los mayores atributos de su cuerpo se coloco de nuevo los tenis blancos de plataforma, guardo sus cosas en la maleta y las metió en el casillero 25 , recordó que lo había escogido por que esa era la fecha que habían sido novios oficiales con Austin, ella solo sonrió ante el recuerdo, se dirigió a la sala de ensayo y empezaron a bailar, su pareja era gavin, el grupo de baile estaba compitiendo para salir en un vídeo de Austin mahone así que estaban dando lo mejor de si para ganar el baile que tanto habían preparado con sudor y lagrimas y era la primera vez que terminaban la coreografía sin ningún error, Ally y gavin estaban agotados.

**gavin: **bien hecho dawson.

**Ally: **gracias gavin. - respiro profundo.

**gavin: **eres la mejor bailarina, ademas ya sabes la profesora de baile a notado tus esfuerzos y te elegirá a ti como la próxima en hacer la coreografía y presentarte ante la academia profesional.

**Ally: **al igual que tu gavin iremos a la academia profesional, ojala sea así gavin he pasado año y medio y han sido los mejores. Ally miro el reloj de la sala de coreografías 2:30 a las 3:00 grabaría con la discográfica, se dirigió a su casillero y saco sus cosas se cambio, se despidió de gavin que aun no salia, comió un sándwich y un refresco de almuerzo, se fue a ramone records entro al recinto y allí estaban varias personas su productor ramone y el resto eran de sonido y cosas así por el estilo.

**ramone: **Ally mi estrella, llegaste a tiempo como siempre. - Ally sonrió- Ally tengo una buena y una mala noticia, la buena es de tu éxito en el primer álbum son la numero 1 en las emisoras y algunas revistas juveniles la mencionan como la mejor.

**Ally: **eso es increíble ramone gracias enserio.

**ramone: **ahora viene la mala tuvimos problemas con el sonido de tus canciones y tendrás que repetirlas esta noche.

**Ally: **que no ramone son demasiadas, fueron un trabajo de 2 meses.

**ramone: **lose Ally hazlo por ti, por tu carrera, tus fans.- Ally sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ramone se retiro y ella se quedo allí con varias personas de sonido, después de unas 7 horas de canto estaba agotada pero había hecho un buen trabajo, salio del edificio y tomo un taxi hacia su casa, el taxi paro en una casa tipo masion color blanco le pago al taxista y bajo del auto, paso la reja principal y camino hasta la entrada abrió la puerta, su padre la saludo.

**lester: **Ally cariño es tarde que sucedió.- Ally le sonrió y lo abrazo.

**Ally: **no es nada papa , es solo que tuve que grabar nuevamente las canciones.- su padre le sonrió estaban en una sala enorme las escaleras en forma de caracol estaban al fondo en la derecha estaba el pasillo para ir a la cocina, la biblioteca el comedor y el estudio y en la izquierda estaba el ascensor, se dirigió al ascensor , pero subió por las escaleras llego al segundo piso eran 3 pero eran enormes, en el segundo estaba el cuarto principal de papa, también una habitación llena de instrumentos donde podía tocar en paz y otras habitaciones que eran de los empleados, subió al siguiente piso, mas solo una luz iluminaba el pasillo habían 4 habitaciones, la mas grande era de ella ,había una vacía y las otras 2 eran de huéspedes , miro al final del pasillo y estaban unas pequeñas escaleras que daban al latico y el latico al gran balcón, entro a su habitación todo estaba impecable tenia una cama doble con un cubre camas blanco un enorme closet a la izquierda 2 mesas de noche una a cada lado de la cama y en la parte derecha había un escritorio con un computador rosado y una silla roja, dejo su maleta aun lado y se tumbo a la cama estaba agotada miro su reloj eran las 2:00 de la mañana tanto se había demorado en llegar a su habitación, se desvistió se puso su pijama, se envolvió en las finas sabanas que cubría su colchón y apago la luz, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse sonrió por un momento al recordar la sonrisa de **AUSTIN MOON :) **

* * *

ojala les allá gustado :*


	4. primer día de escuela y primeras impre

**hola a todos hay va mi cuarto capitulo ojala les guste !**

* * *

Austin se levanto temprano la noche anterior había alistado su maleta para su primer día de clase, se metió a la ducha y a los pocos minutos salio, se iba vestir bien quería causar una buena impresión, se puso un jean, unos tenis azules celeste, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero azul celeste igual al de sus zapatillas, miro la mesa de noche su reproductor de música estaba ahí junto con su celular abrió el pequeño cajón de la mesa de noche y al fondo encontró una cadena de plata con una **"A" **como dije, la tomo en sus manos estaba fría, pensaba que la había perdido, se la coloco se miro al espejo acomodo un poco su cabello y se esparció colonia por todo el cuerpo, agarro su celular y su maleta cruzo el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, sus padres estaban ahí, los panqueques recién hechos lo esperaban en el comedor de vidrio, tomo asiento comió muchas ganas hace mucho que no hacia. -**_Austin tu madre y yo pensábamos que como irías a la escuela si queda muy retirada de casa-_ **austin los miro y tomo un poco de jugo- _**y que pasa papa ?¿ que me quieren decir ?¿-** _su padre tomo un poco de café le sonrió y de sus manos salieron las llaves de un auto, Austin se quedo ahí inmóvil con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo se asomo por la ventana que daba a la calle y vio un ferrari rojo con un gran moño arriba, voltio a mirar a su padres- _**es mio ?¿-** _su padre le entrego las llaves- _**así es**_** -** Austin sonrió- **_es increíble-_ **en ese instante el timbre de la casa sonó, era su amigo dez, Austin abrió la puerta- _**hey amigo de quien es el auto -**_Austin tomo la maleta y le mostró las llaves a a su amigo, dez le sonrió- _**regalo de papa y mama he amigo -**_Austin le sonrió, se despidió de sus padre les dio las gracias y salio junto con dez, retiraron el moño del auto y subieron, Austin arranco el auto era una experiencia nueva y única tener su primer auto- _**causaras una buena**_ **impresión_ a las chicas-_**menciono dez- _**eso crees ojala sea así-**_sonrió- _**en especial a las porristas-**_dez le golpeo suave- _**ademas hay una muy linda y es la capitana-**_dez le codeo de nuevo- **_no lose solo quiero llegar-_ **al llegar toda la secundaria se quedo mirando el hermoso auto, que se parqueo cuidadosamente, dez bajo del auto primero- _** he Austin por que todos nos miran-**_Austin no respondió salio del auto con unas gafas oscuras y con su maleta, todos se quedaron mirando al rubio en especial las chicas, el timbre de entrada no había sonado, Austin solo sonrió, al otro lado del estacionamiento estaban los chicos populares, un chico de cabello castaño claro lo observaba con cuidado, Austin miro al castaño que estaba recostado en un auto negro un mercedes convertible, a su lado había otro chico un pelinegro alto, había un grupo de chicas también, eran 3 y verdaderamente eran hermosas, la primera era una castaña tenia el pelo lacio utilizaba una blusa descotada y un jean con rotos con unas sandalias de plataforma oscuras sus labios eran rosa en ese momento y sus ojos eran cafés claros, la siguiente era una rubia totalmente sexy sus ojo eran verdes, labios perfectos y una cintura totalmente formada, la chica tenia una blusa azul de tirantes y una falda que resaltaba sus piernas doradas llevaba unos zapatos azules altos, y por ultimo la morena llevaba un pantalón pesquero blanco y unas sandalias de plataforma café claro, una blusa blanca de tirantes tenia el cabello ondulado, era realmente la mas bonita de las 3, la chicas morena hablaba con el chico de cabello castaño tal vez era su novia.

el castaño no había quitado la mirada de encima al igual que los demás- _**son los chicos populares -**_mire a dez que acaba de mencionar esas palabras- _**los conoces ?¿ -**_sonreí se veía un poco intimidado por las miradas- _**no los conozco pero toda la escuela sabe de ellos -**_Austin los miro nuevamente- _**y sabes algo de ellos-**_dez se recostó sobre el ferrari- _**el alto de ahí es gavin, un bailarín va un año mas adelante, también juega fútbol americano primera división y soccer, el castaño al que todas las chicas miran es dallas juega futbol americano es la estrella del equipo también juega soccer, las chicas se mueren por el pero tiene novia-**_austin interrumpió su platica - _**así y quien es ?¿- no la he visto al parecer no vino-**_respondió dez mirando nuevamente a los populares- _**osea que no es la morena, ademas es muy linda- pero no tanto como la novia de dallas, ella es la mas bonita de la secundaria-**_Austin lo miro con sorpresa- _**y me la presentaras ?¿- claro hermano tal vez deje a dallas por ti -**_dez le sonrió- _**bien y como decía la chica de cabello castaño oscuro es broke porrista y bailarina, la rubia alta es cassidy es modelo y porrista y por ultimo la mas linda kira es cantante y segunda capitana de las porristas -**_Austin se quedo mirando a la morena, ella lo miro y le guiño el ojo el le respondió con una sonrisa- _**hey entramos-**_Austin asintió con la cabeza y entraron a la secundaria.

_**bueno chicos tengo que irme hay que arreglar los nuevos chicos para el fútbol americano esta semana-**_gavin tomo y se despidió de las chicas y miro a dallas- _**hey que tienes dallas-**_dallas lo miro con seriedad- _**ese chico rubio no me da buena espina- oye vamos relájate, sabes algo de Ally-**_dallas sonrió ante la pregunta- _**esta bien me relajare, Ally no me llamo ayer en todo el día estoy preocupado-** _gavin se extraño Ally siempre llamaba a dallas- **_como sea quieres acompañarme para que te despejes-si, esta bien no me aria daño-_ **dallas tomo su maleta y se fue con gavin, las chicas se quedaron solas- _**han visto ha ese rubio?¿ -**_sonrió con picardia cassidy- _**es como un ángel-**_menciono broke- _**hey chicas atrás, el rubio es mio-**_sonrió kira- _**si hasta que Ally llegue-**_agrego broke- _**Ally siempre se quedara con lo mejor como dallas y gavin y ademas todos lo equipos de la secundaria-**_menciono cassidy- _**pero esta vez no ese rubio es fuego y el fuego con el fuego son la combinación perfecta-** _kira sonrió con malicia, caminaron hasta las instalaciones de la secundaria .

Austin se acerco a la dirección, golpeo suave- _**siga-**_se escucho desde a dentro, Austin asomo la cabeza- _**Austin sigue muchacho es bueno debes en cuando recibir estrellas-**_Austin sonrió siguió y tomo asiento- _**bien Austin tienes buenas calificaciones de la otra escuela, la reglas de la secundaria son las mismas asi que no te preocupes te daré el nombre de tus maestros tu horarios y las reglas de la escuela y tu lista de implementos-**_Austin asintió, el director le entrego unas 3 hojas, Austin las tomo- _**Austin se me olvidaba tienes que entrar a un equipo de la escuela, es nuestra escuela es importante que los alumnos convivan, mañana una de los mejores estudiantes te dará el recorrido después de la** _**escuela**_-_Austin le sonrió- **_gracias señor director no lo defraudare-_ **el director le abrió la puerta y lo dejo salir los pasillos estaban vacíos al parecer todos estaban en clase ,suspiro profundo no había podido ver a Ally, miro uno de los papeles que le había dado el director /_**salon A339/**_se dirigió por varios pasillos hasta encontrar el aula, golpeo suave y abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a dez sentado junto con trish, y al fondo los populares, la profesora lo miro el le entrego el papel- _**chicos ! tenemos un nuevo alumno el es Austin moon-**_todos se quedaron mirándolo con sorpresa acaso era la estrellas que ya iba por su 3 álbum, el solo sonrió- **_bien Austin siéntate hay al lado de Ally dawson-_ **sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar ese nombre miro a varios lados pero no la encontró- _**es hay donde están los 2 asientos vacíos- ** _se dirigió hasta allí, los populares no le quitaban la mirada de encima, se sentó en el asiento pasaron los minutos y a su mesa llego una pequeña nota _**/**_**_hola/_ **miro hacia su izquierda y era kira, ella le sonrió el le devolvió el papel , toda la clase se la pasaron hablando por las pequeñas notas y sonreían, al tocar la campana salieron los 2 juntos hablando de cosas comunes, aunque ella no era lo el esperaba, el solo la veía como una amiga, pronto las demás chicas empezaron ha hablarle hasta que llego dallas- _**tu eres Austin , te quería preguntar eres bueno en el fútbol americano ?¿-**_Austin le sonrió- _**claro me gusta por que ?¿- soy el capitán y necesitamos nuevos aceptarías entrar al equipo-** _Austin lo dudo y lo miro con poco interés- _**como sea si te interesa búscame a mi o** **gavin**-_Austin asintió con la cabeza, las chicas se retiraron dejándolo solo, llegaron dez y trish a los 10 minutos, mientras el firmaba algunos autógrafos de algunas chicas- _**hey todo el día te ha coqueteado kira piensas tener algo con ella-**_Austin le miro extrañado- _**no dez hermano no me interesa, la veo como una amiga ademas no es lo que esperaba-**_trish se sintió aliviada Austin tenia que estar con su amiga no con alguien como kira, terminaron de hablar y sonó el timbre, otra vez se dirigió al salón, comenzaron la clase de matemáticas, y kira nuevamente le mandaba miradas hermosas, si era hermosa pero no lo hacia sentir nada, ni cosquillas, pasaron las horas y sonó nuevamente el timbre pero de la salida tomo sus cosas y salio varias chicas murmuraban su nombre, el solo les sonreía se encontró con dez hablaron por el camino y subieron al ferrari rojo, el chico rubio estaba contento y en parte se sentía frustrado, ya llevaba 2 días en que no veía a Ally- _**que tienes hermano te vez frustrado-**_Austin arranco el auto- _** no es nada amigo- vamos Austin te conozco-**_Austin le sonrió- **_tiene que ver con Ally-_ **Austin seguía conduciendo pero asintió con la cabeza- _**aun te gusta ?¿-**_esa pregunta lo sorprendió- _**no lose no la he visto y no se si mis sentimientos son los mismos- bueno hermano solo ten paciencia-**_Austin dejo a su amigo en casa, siguió su camino en el auto a alta velocidad, llego a casa por fin y parqueo el auto junto a la camioneta, se bajo con sus cosas se sentía cansado y aburrido abrió la puerta de la casa entro y no había nadie en ella, subió las escaleras y empezó ha hacer su deberes, miro el horario tenia el horario menos pesado fisica, deportes, artes y gramática y por ultimo historia, pensó en dallas el quería verlo en el equipo de fútbol americano, lo pensó mas de 2 veces, así que aceptaría por que no ?, algo mas para distraerse, miro por la ventana de su habitación que daba hacia la calle y un auto pito era un ferrari azul oscuro, una chica lo manejaba llevaba puestas una gafas oscuras, se veía bonita, aunque no podía distinguirla bien , dejo eso atrás y se cambio por su pijama, sus padres llegarían tarde al parecer bajo a la cocina tomo jugo, subió y se metió en la cama, en ese instante quedo profundamente dormido.**  
**

Ally en cambio se había levantado tarde, había dormido bien salio de su cuarto en pijama bajo en el ascensor al primer piso, y entro a la cocina encontró una nota en la nevera era de su padre _**/ Ally, te deje el desayuno en el congelador y dinero suficiente para que vallas a almorzar te quiere lester/**_Ally tomo la jarra de agua y sirvió un poco, la bebió, subió nuevamente se metió a la ducha y se puso ropa limpia, bajo nuevamente entro a la cocina calentó el desayuno en el microondas, comió pasivamente termino y tomo sus cosas el bolso y las llaves de su auto, tomo el dinero de su padre y salio de la casa, allí subió a su ferrari azul oscuro, se coloco sus gafas favoritas y arranco el auto iría a la casa de trish, en el camino freno el auto y pito ya que habían varios niños jugando en la vía, siguió el camino y miro su celular 5 mensajes, el 1 era de dallas _**/ amor te extrañe demasiado, te veré mañana te amo** /_Ally sonrió suave pero lo hizo sonrió ese tipo de mensajes le arreglaban el día, los siguientes mensajes eran de cassidy, broke y kira, todas hablaban de un chico nuevo que era como un ángel y que también era una estrellas ademas kira le recalcaba que era de ella y de nadie mas, Ally sonrió, el ultimo mensaje era de trish _**/ amiga te veré en mi casa esta tarde ok /**_ no respondió ninguno estaba conduciendo, pronto llego a la casa de trish, se bajo del auto y timbro en la casa de trish, trish salio y se abrazaron- _**me han dicho que ha llegado un chico muy guapo-**_trish sonrió- _**tienes que verlo es mas guapo que dallas-**_lo decía con emoción , Ally frunció el ceño- _**vamos quien podría ser mas guapo que mi dallas-**_trish hizo una cara para vomitar- _**que cursi Ally-**_se sentaron en el comedor, Ally empezó a adelantar sus cuadernos, pidieron comida china y almorzaron, las horas se habían pasado volando ya era tarde eran las 9:00, se despidió de trish , salio de su casa y subió a su auto, y arranco, esta vez no tenia sus gafas puestas, pronto llego a casa abrió la puerta, aun no había llegado su padre, subió por las escaleras , llego a su cuarto se tumbo a su cama , se levanto se cambio de ropa por su pijama, el día había sido corto y sin mucho sentido se metió en su cobijas y se quedo pensando quien era el chico nuevo de que todo el mundo hablaba ?¿

* * *

_**espero que el halla gustado y no dejen de leerla que cada vez se pone mas interesante :D**_


	5. bellezas y novios

**pues hay va mi 5 capitulo ojala les guste !**

* * *

a la mañana siguiente Ally se levanto temprano, mas temprano de lo normal por que era miércoles, los miércoles era entrenamiento de porristas y los demás que estuvieran en equipos, se entrenaban las 4 primeras horas de clase, se ducho rápido se vistió aun mas sensual de los normal, un short negro apretado, una blusa roja que dejaba ver un pedazo de su abdomen,unos tacones negros con brillantes, se coloco su cadena de oro con una **"A", **se miro al espejo puso un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y utilizo su típico labial rojo manzana peino su cabello ondulado castaño que en las puntas era rubio, tomo su bolso de cuero negro, su maleta con el uniforme de las porristas y su celular, bajo las escaleras, ese día estaba papa.- **buenos días- **menciono sonriente la castaña.- **te vez hermosa cariño.- **sonrió lester su padre- **gracias papa-, **se dirigió a la cocina su padre ya le tenia el desayuno listo, había picado fruta era piña, fresa y papaya junto con un jugo de mora, siempre se cuidaba, aunque comía como una chica normal no era de esas que querían siempre mantener su figura con solo agua, termino de desayunar, se despidió de su padre y tomo las llaves de su ferrari azul, salio de la casa subió al auto y arranco iría a recoger a trish.

Austin en cambio ya estaba listo estaba vestido de camisa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas negras, estaba desayunando panqueques cubiertos de miel y un poco de limonada, sonó el timbre y como todos los días era dez, Austin abrió la puerta, ese dia sus padres no estaban se habían ido a una reunión importante de la industria de los colchones.- **hay que irnos Austin- **menciono dez algo afanado- **por que ?¿ no he terminado mi desayuno- hoy es miércoles amigo entrenamiento de todos los equipos las 4 primeras hora de clase- **Austin lo miro extrañado- **y que pasa?¿- ****entonces no aceptaras estar en el equipo- **Austin sonrió- **claro que si hermano, eso hará entretenerme- entonces nos vamos?¿- **Austin asintió con la cabeza,comió un poco mas de panqueques, después tomo su maleta y las llaves de su auto, salio de casa junto con dez subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Ally estaba en la puerta de la casa de la latina, timbro la latina salio casi lista,- **trish ahí que irnos se hace tarde- **trish se estaba peinando, el cabello lo tenia totalmente desordenado- **ya voy dawson no me tardare- **trish entro a su casa dejando a Ally en la puerta, después de 10 minutos la latina salio con un bolso de animal print subieron al auto y Ally arranco.

Austin había llegado junto con dez a la secundaria, parqueo su auto, dez bajo primero y después el, pudo ver a dallas estaba con un camisa verde hablando con gavin que tenia una chaqueta azul de cuero, Austin camino hasta ellos- **hey ! dallas entrare al equipo- **dallas dejo de hablar con gavin- **buena decisión rubio nos veremos en la cancha en 20 minutos-** gavin sonrió, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron directamente a la cancha, Austin se devolvió y se recostó en el auto, respiro profundo- **hey hermano te vez como si te hubieras quitado un peso de encima- **Austin asintió con la cabeza y voltio la mirada acaban de llegar las chicas en una hammer negra, todas se veían hermosas y se robaban las miradas de todos, las 3 se acercaron y los saludaron, casidy y broke miraban a kira- **Austin eres un chico increíble, y me gustaría salir contigo -** Austin la miro con sorpresa y en ese instante su mirada se fijo en un ferrari azul oscuro que todo el mundo observaba, se parqueo junto al auto de dallas, vio a trish bajarse de auto, y después la vio era ella, era Ally se veía totalmente hermosa, mas hermosa que cassidy, broke y kira, dez le codeo en ese instante- **te lo dije la capitana es la mas hermosa- **las 3 chicas voltearon a mirar, Ally se veía hermosa, aquel conjunto resaltaba su curvas la hacia ver como una muñeca de porcelana, Ally sonreía de oreja a oreja, Austin aparto a kira que miraba a Ally con cierta indiferencia, Ally cerro el auto camino unos centímetros y se quedo mirándolo.

* * *

baje del auto varios chicos me dijeron cosas hermosas a lo que sonreí sin ninguna queja, si estuviera dallas ahí tal vez ya los habría matado, cerré mi auto camine 2 pasos, levante la mirada y mi sonrisa se desvaneció era Austin, aquel rubio también me miraba con sorpresa no podía negar que un mar de sentimientos inundaba mi corazón que iba a mas de 1000 por segundo, el estaba alto mas fortachon y era muy guapo, le sonreí mas fuerte.

* * *

Austin camino con una sonrisa en su cara y la abrazo, otra vez se sentían tan cerca como si el abrazo fuera una de las mejores acciones que arreglaran su vida en solo segundos, el la sentía tan pequeña pero sus brazos rodeaban su escultural y formada cintura, sin duda ella había cambiado, ella en cambio se sentía protegida abrazaba fuertemente su pecho grande y formado, se sentía otra vez libre y sentía aquellas mismas emociones de hace 3 años y medio, se separaron Austin la miro fijo su cabello, sus ojos y sus labios, labios que otra vez quería sentir sobre los suyos, simplemente probar, ella miro aquellos ojos oscuros que brillaban como nunca, sonrió por fin se volvían a ver- **Ally estas hermosa- **Ally le sonrió con timidez- **gracias Austin- **las chicas en cambio se sentían desorientadas como si se hubieran perdido de algo- **volviste no lo puedo creer- **dijo Ally con las voz algo entrecortada y nuevamente lo abrazo, se separaron otra vez y el sonreía- **esa era tu sorpresa- **dijo trish acercándose a los chicos- **y es la mejor de todas trish, gracias- **Ally abrazo a su amiga y miro a Austin de nuevo y pudo notar su cadena- **aun la tienes?¿- **dijo Ally con curiosidad, Austin sonrió y se retiro la cadena y la tomo en sus manos- **veo que tu también- ** Ally también se quito su cadena de oro e intercambiaron sus cadenas, Ally tomo la de plata y Austin la de oro, las cadenas habían vuelto a sus respectivos dueños, los 2 sonrieron- **chicos perdón por interrumpir su reencuentro pero Austin ya se pasaron los 20 minutos- **Austin miro a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza- **si amigo ya se- en que equipo estas Austin?¿- **menciono Ally - **fútbol americano- también voy a esa cancha- **dijo emocionada Ally- **bueno y que esperamos para irnos- **menciono trish, Austin y Ally tomaron sus cosas junto con trish y dez y caminaron hasta la cancha de fútbol americano.**  
**

las otras chicas ademas de confundidas habían sido ignoradas- **se conocían-** menciono broke, cassidy miro a kira que le hervía la sangre como nunca como era posible que sus planes se estaban yendo por la borda- **esto aun no termina Austin moon va a ser solo mio- **broke y cassidy la miraron casi con cierto miedo jamas la habían visto así de obsesionada con un chico, las tres se dirigieron con prisa a la cancha de fútbol americano.

- **con que eres el chico guapo del que todo el mundo habla- **decía Ally con picardia mientras caminaban hacia la cancha, Austin la miro con una sonrisa- **y tu eres la chica mas hermosa de la escuela- **Ally levanto una ceja- **tienes que aceptarlo Ally, eres muy bonita- **menciono dez, Austin miro a dez y lo codeo- **es la verdad Austin, Ally es muy bonita- **menciono trish notando el gesto de Austin, Ally se sentía apenada nunca alardeaba por ser bonita, de pronto el equipo de baloncesto que se dirigía a su cancha paso junto a ellos, varios chicos le lanzaron varios piropos, Ally solo sonreía estaba ligeramente sonrojada, mientras Austin los miraba con seriedad su cara no era la mas agradable estaba celoso , ahora estaba seguro de sus sentimientos aun la quería lo suficiente como hace 3 años y hasta mas, siguieron su camino hasta la cancha ahí se separaron- **bueno nos veremos en unos minutos- **dijo Austin, algo nervioso- **esta bien te veré en el campo- **Ally le sonrió y se separaron el fue al vestidor de chicos y ella al de chicas.

Austin siguió su camino estaba feliz su corazón había dejado de latir tan fuerte, Ally era muy linda y con personalidad tímida pero encantadora y verla otra vez avivaba cada sentimiento, dallas estaba con los demás chicos cambiándose de ropa- **Austin tus cosas están por allá, al lado del casillero de dez- **dallas interrumpió sus pensamientos- **dez?¿- **volteo a mirar a lo largo del pasillo izquierdo, estaba dez cambiándose, así era dez estaba en el equipo de futbol americano- **dez no me dijiste que estabas en el equipo- **le miro con sorpresa Austin- **y es primera división amigo !- **dijo gavin el chico alto, que lo mencionaba con una sonrisa en la cara, Austin se mostró positivo, se dirigió a su casillero se cambio su uniforme estaba nuevo, su camisa que cubría sus hombreras era azul con algunos rasgos rojos, tenia el numero 19 en la parte de de atrás y en los costados de sus mangas, salio al campo con los demás y empezaron a calentar, pocos minutos después salieron la porristas y encabezaban las 3 chicas broke, cassidy y kira, todos los del equipo las miraban de arriba abajo tenían cuerpo perfectos- **hey! kira y Ally- ****dijo que ya salia dallas- **dallas le sonrió, a los 5 minutos salio Ally robándose todas la miradas varios chicos la chiflaron, se veía totalmente hermosa, tímida y angelical, su cuerpo estaba realmente formado, su cabello recogido y sus labios rojo manzana, Austin tenia un sonrisa de bobo de oreja a oreja, se acerco a ella, ella le respondió con una sonrisa- **aun no puedo creer que estés acá- **sonrió nuevamente, Austin amaba esa sonrisa y aun mas si las provocaba el, Austin se armo de valor le diría que aun sentía algo por ella-**Ally quiero que sepas que ...- **Austin fue interrumpido por dallas que tomo a Ally de la cintura la trajo lento hacia el y la beso, aquello había sido doloroso una punzada al corazón para Austin, el solo se quedo ahí serio había olvidado lo que le había dicho dez el día anterior- _**la capitana de las porristas es su novia-**_dallas y Ally se separaron dallas se veía muy enamorado y Ally lo miraba a los ojos y sonreía el ya no era la razón de sus sonrisas- **lo siento Austin- no pasa nada Ally- **menciono el rubio destrozado - **se conocen ?¿- **dijo dallas con extrañeza- **dallas el es Austin uno de mis mejores amigos y Austin el es dallas mi novio- **aquella palabra novio retumbo en su cabeza y destrozo las ilusiones de Austin, que sonreía falsamente, dallas y Austin estrecharon sus manos- **te felicito Ally- **dijo falsamente emocionado el rubio, Ally le sonrió- **bien Austin vamos el entrenador va a dar ordenes-** Austin salio corriendo con dallas al campo de juego dejando atrás a Ally, Austin había demostrado que era muy bueno a la hora de jugar, dejando a mas de uno en especial a entrenador impresionado, mientras jugaba daba pequeñas miradas a la castaña que ella no poda dejarlas pasar desapercibidas, terminaron las 4 horas todos se dirigieron a las duchas, cada persona tomo una ducha, al salir todo el mundo se sentía fresco, cada uno se dirigió a clase- **Ally dawson repórtese en la oficina del** **director**-Ally suspiro profundo y se dirigió a la oficina, mientras los demás se dirigían al salón _**A339,**_todos se sentaron en sus lugares- **hey Austin! eres bueno- **le menciono dallas entre risas, Austin le sonrió forzudamente, en ese instante Ally llego al aula y le entrego un papel a la profesora- **Austin moon puedes irte- **Austin miro a Ally con un gesto y Ally le respondió moviendo la cabeza tratando de decir "vamos", Austin se paro y salieron- **que sucede Ally?¿- el director me escogio para que te diera el recorrido- **Austin le sonrió aunque no se veía con esos mismos ánimos- **hey! Austin aprovechando ... que tenias que decirme- **Austin la miro nervioso, su respiración estaba entrecortada y su corazón iba a estallar - **no era nada Ally- **Ally le miro algo pensativa, siguieron su camino, Ally le mostró toda la escuela cada rincón, las horas pasaron rápido, el timbre de salida sonó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se dirigieron al salón tomaron sus cosas y salieron con los demás, Austin no podía quitar la mirada de encima de dallas y Ally que iban cogidos de la mano, kira tomaba del brazo a Austin y no le quitaba la mirada, eso lo notaba Ally ese gesto la hacia sentir incomoda y le daba cierta intranquilidad a su corazón, Austin se despidió de todos y subió a su ferrari rojo, dez subió después, Ally pudo notar la frialdad que tenia el rubio, estaba con dallas, la tomo un poco brusco y la beso apasionadamente, aunque ese gesto no la había hecho olvidar de sus pensamientos hacia al rubio, Austin en cambio había notado toda la escena reflejada por los espejos de su auto, Ally subió a su ferrari azul junto con trish, los dos autos salieron de la escuela- **hey hermano te advertí que dallas tenia novia!- **Austin lo miro con furia- **pero no me dijiste que era Ally- es que queríamos que fuera todo una sorpresa-** Austin golpeo el timón del auto- **dez la amo demasiado y verla con alguien mas es la cosa mas dolorosa- **dez toco su hombro para reconfortarle- **re conquistala- **sonrió dez - **funcionaria?¿- **Austin lo miro con curiosidad- **si no lo intentas no sabrás que pasara- **Austin sonrió su amigo tenia razón que tenia que perder y continuo su camino a toda velocidad.

* * *

_pues espero que le halla gustado y pues nada espero sus reviews! _


	6. capitulo 6: enfermedades y regalos

**A**lly estaba feliz ver al rubio otra vez la llenaba de mucha felicidad y la hacia pensar en sus sentimientos cada noche, habían pasado ya 3 semanas para ser exactos en los que Austin se había convertido en la estrella de la escuela, el chico mas guapo, se había convertido en los suspiros de la chicas y había dejado a dalla en segundo lugar, aunque a Austin no le importaba pues no tenia a Ally, el había sido esas 3 semanas el chico mas dulce de todos para Ally.

el lugar de los populares empezaba nuevamente como todos los días a llenarse estaba kira, cassidy y broke también gavin con dallas, Austin acaba de llegar con dez el rubio esperaba a Ally cada mañana venia para el mas hermosa que el anterior dez miraba a Austin que se mantenía recostado en su auto y sumergido en sus pensamientos **_- deja de pensar en ella-_ **Austin lo miro aun tenia aquella sonrisa tonta en su cara_**. -hey! sabes que no es así-**_protesto el rubio- _**enserio no piensas en ella-** _dijo dez con un sonrisa de ironía en su cara- _**bueno y si pienso en ella-**_lo miro con incredulidad- _**bueno ... bueno cambiando el tema que traes** _**ahí**_-_ menciono el pelirojo señalando su bolsillo de la chaqueta, era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, Austin sonrió y se la entrego de la tomo y la abrió y vio una preciosa pulsera con dos **_A _ **y que le seguían varios micrófonos dorados _**- woahh! amigo es hermosa-**_Austin le sonrió- _**es para Ally se la entregare cuando sea el momento oportuno-**_dez se la entrego de nuevo-_**valla la impresionaras mucho-**__**eso es lo que haré amigo-**_en ese instante llegaron trish y Ally en el auto azul, trish bajo primero del auto, seguida de Ally que no tenia aquella sonrisa de siempre se veía un poco preocupada, Ally saludo a las chicas y gavin le guiño un ojo dallas la tomo y la beso con fuerza ella solo lo beso sin ganas, como si no tuviera sentimientos, el timbre de entrada sonó todos se fueron directo a sus casilleros las chicas empezaron ha hablar- **_h_**_**an visto como Austin esta de lindo hoy- **_ menciono kira -_**si esta guapísimo-**_dijo con lujuria broke, Ally estaba en otro mundo en esos momentos como para enojarse, ingresaron a clase Ally se dirigió a Austin que le recibía con una hermosa sonrisa, pero ella no lo recibió igual que el se sento y suspiro- _**sucede algo Ally-**_pregunto el rubio con preocupación, Ally le miro directo-_**Austin... mi padre se hizo un chequeo medico de rutina... y en los resultados salio positivo en una enfermedad al** **corazón**-_termino Ally con una mano en la cara y su mirada perdida, Austin puso su mano alrededor de ella para reconfortarla- _**todo estará bien Ally lose-**_Austin le sonrió ella se tranquilizo un poco siguieron en la clase común y corriente, era jueves mañana tendrían el juego de campeonato y no abría clases el juego seria en la noche, sonó la campana y salieron para el almuerzo Austin, Ally dez y trish se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería para comer como en todos los almuerzos, trish se quedo pensando "desde que había llegado Austin no habían hecho absolutamente nada juntos"- _**chicos deberíamos hacer algo juntos-**_dijo trish con una sonrisa en su cara-_**si como a comer helado o ver una película-**_dijo el pelirojo apoyando su amiga- _**y por que no nos quedamos en mi casa esta noche-**_menciono Ally haciendo una propuesta- _**no parece mala idea-**_dijo dez codeando a Austin- _**si claro entonces nos veremos esta noche los 4 a las 8:00 en la casa de Ally-**_todos sonrieron a saber que el rubio estaba de acuerdo-_**bueno chicos tengo que irme a reunión del equipo-**_sonrió Austin retirándose del lugar dejando a los demás terminar su almuerzo- _**creo que deberíamos llevar algo cada uno no?-**_dijo la latina- _**me parece yo llevare los dulces-**_dijo dez alegremente mientras se devoraba su sándwich- _**SI! y trish llevara la palomitas yo las películas y la casa-**__**y Austin que llevara ?-**_pregunto el pelirojo _**- yo le digo-**_dijo Ally levantándose del lugar con entusiasmo tomando la misma dirección que tomo el rubio .

_camine lento no iba con afán pero mis pensamientos estaba abrumados pasaría la noche en la casa de Ally_, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se tropezó con una morena kira, que tenia el ceño fruncido y había dejado caer un ramo de rosas rojas, le sonrió y recogió el ramo- _**lo siento-** _menciono kira recibiéndome el ramo- _**no te preocupes kira-**_kira lo abrazo- _**eres muy dulce Austin-**_se separaron Austin la miro con extrañeza ella le guiño un ojo y tomaron direcciones contrarias por los pasillos vacíos.

_seguí a Austin fue fácil encontrarlo lo divise pero... me frene en seco al verlo con un ramo de rosas rojas que le entregaba a kira con delicadeza, kira se veía encantada se notaba que Austin se las había regalado el le sonreía, hablaban de algo que no podía escuchar puesto que me encontraba a unos 5 metros de ellos escondida sin inmutar palabra tras una pared de los pasillos de la escuela, después kira lo abrazo fuerte aquello era doloroso no soporte mas y me derrumbe contra la pared escurriéndome por ella hasta llegar al suelo_, le había regalado rosas y le sonreía acaso aquellas sonrisas no eran de ella.

Ally no quiso interrumpir aquel momento pero tampoco quería irse era doloroso, se coloco de pie en un total silencio y se fue, el timbre de clase sonó y Austin no aparecía decidió enviarle un mensaje-**_Austin nos vemos a alas 8:00 y no olvides llevar el helado-_ **lo envió de inmediato y apago su celular, Austin en cambio acaba de terminar su reunión del equipo, su teléfono sonó lo tomo entre sus manos viendo en la pantalla un mensaje de Ally lo leyó sonrió, el ultimo timbre sonó se dirigió al salón solo estaban dez, dallas , gavin y las otras chicas que estaban a punto de salir, tomo sus cosas y salio con dez despidiéndose con los demás- _**y Ally y trish?- se han ido para tener todo listo esta noche-**_Austin sonrió, subieron al auto y salieron a gran velocidad llegando a la casa de dez- _**vendrás a recogerme?-**_menciono dez asomándose a la ventana- _**claro hermano a las 8:00-**_dez le sonrio y el auto nuevamente se puso en marcha, llego a su casa bajo del auto tomo sus cosas y abrió la puerta principal, su madre estaba cocinando la comida - _**hola mama-**_le dio un beso en la mejilla- _**oh cariño-**_sonrió su madre- _**y mi padre?-** _decía Austin mientras se sentaba en el mesón de la cocina- _**no esta cariño se ha ido a hacer un papeleo-**_Austin le sonrió- _**mama esta noche no estaré en casa, los chicos hemos planeado pasar la noche en la casa de Ally-** _la madre lo miro- _**me estas pidiendo permiso-**_Austin sonrió-_**esta bien cariño pero pórtate bien- gracias mama iré a alistar mis** cosas-_Austin subió corriendo por las escaleras paso el pasillo y llego a su cuarto saco su maleta azul y empaco todo lo que necesitaba su pijama, una muda de ropa para el otro día, ya tenia todo listo empaco también su cepillo y su colonia después de todo tenia que oler bien, miro su reloj eran las 4:30 pm salio y se dirigió al supermercado paso por los pasillos de este hasta llegar a los congeladores, vio los tarros de helado tomo uno de chocolate, vainilla,fresa y frutas el helado favorito de Ally los tomo se dirigió a la caja y pudo ver su CD en el mostrador y al lado los CD de Ally se habían vendido varios, Austin pago los helados eso si varias personas le tomaron fotos no era extraño para el, siguió derecho llego nuevamente a casa metió los helados al refrigerador eran las 5:30 pm comió un poco de lo que su madre preparo subió a la habitación y se tumbo en la cama esperando a que fueran las 8:00 pm .

_dijo_

Ally llego a casa de trish a dejarla como todos lo días- _**nos veremos esta noche-**_dijo la castaña- _**si amiga no me lo perderé-**_trish sonrió , Ally arranco su auto llegando a casa aun seguía pensando en la flores que había dado Austin a kira, eso la sacaba de pensamientos mas importantes llego a casa bajo del auto saco su bolso y entro a casa, su padre estaba sentado en la sala, Ally dejo su bolso a un lado para sentarse junto a su padre y lo abrazo- _**hola papa ...como sigues?- mucho mejor cariño... te quería decir que viajare mañana en la mañana -**_Ally se separo del abrazo y lo miro con enojo- _**papa esta enfermo y piensas viajar te hará daño- cariño todo estará bien ... y como te ha ido en la escuela- bien papa...papa los chicos y yo hemos planeado pasar la noche**_** aquí-**su padre le miro extrañado- **_vamos papa-_ **su padre le sonrió ante el tono de berrinche- _**gracias papa-**_ le dio un beso en la frente y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al 3 piso entro a su cuarto necesitara ayuda para arreglarlo todo envió un mensaje a trish- **_ven a mi casa necesito una mano-_** bajo al segundo piso entro a una de las habitaciones y en ella había un gran sofá negro que se convertía en un sofá cama, había dos mesas de star y frente al sofá había un gran televisor plasma con DVD colgados en la pared al lado del televisor había una pequeña lampara que iluminaba aquel lugar oscuro, coloco el sofá en forma de cama, después se dirigió a varias habitaciones y se llevo los cojines y algunas almohadas y las coloco en el sofá cama, sonó el timbre de la casa y bajo las escaleras era trish, abrió la puerta su amiga traía una maleta de animal print- **_en que quieres que te ayude-_ **Ally sonrió y siguieron a la sala su papa ya no estaba ahí tal vez ya se había ido al dormitorio a descansar-_**bueno me ayudaras a organizar los cuartos para esta noche- claro y bueno como los**_** organizaremos-**sonrió trish-_**hay 2 habitaciones de huéspedes en el 3 piso- **_menciono Ally- _**deja una entonces para Austin y la otra para dez y para mi-**_Ally la miro sorprendida- _**por que una para ti y para dez-**_** _Ally veremos todas la temporadas de crimen y sentencia-_ **Ally rió a carcajadas había pensado muchas cosas- _**bueno así sera-**_Ally y trish dejaron las palomitas en la cocina eran bastantes pero aun no estaba preparadas, subieron al 3 piso entraron a una habitación era grande tenia 2 camas y una mesa de noche con una lampara un televisor y DVD que colgaban también de la pared, tendieron las camas y trish dejo sus cosas en una de las camas,eran las 6:00 pm se hacia tarde- _**trish irías por la película , mientras organizo la ultima habitación-**_trish asintió con la cabeza y bajo en el ascensor, Ally se fue a la siguiente habitación era mediana tenia un cuadro en la pared y una cama sencilla doble, un pequeño armario y junto a el tenia una mesa de noche, tendió la cama rápido dejando todo listo suspiro profundo- _**Ally que tienes-**_trish la interrumpió mientras se recargaba en el picaporte de la puerta, Ally sonrió falsamente-_**no es nada trish-**__**oye ! soy tu mejor amiga no me mientas-**_Ally suspiro nuevamente-_**esta bien es Austin- que pasa con el?-**_menciono la latina encogiendo sus hombros y abrazando a su amiga- _**es que Austin esta saliendo con kira le regalo flores esta tarde- espera espera... estas..celosa?- celosa?...QUEEEEE-**_trish frunció el ceño-_**si estas celosa aun sientes algo por Austin-**_Ally se sonrojo- _**esta... bien tal vez aun siento algo por Austin pero el sale con kira-**_dijo Ally resignándose ante su afirmación- _**y por que no lo confirmas esta noche?- esta segura?-**_le miro Ally algo nerviosa- _**solo hazlo-**_Ally sonrió y bajaron por el ascensor al 1 piso se dirigieron a la cocina y empezaron a hacer la palomitas- _**que película** trajiste-_trish la miro quitando las palomitas recién salidas del microondas- _**pues según la caratula es una de acción con algo de** romance-_Ally asintió con la cabeza y sonrió miro el reloj de la cocina las 8:00, pasaron 10 minutos y ya todo estaba listo, el timbre sonó , Ally se dirigió a la puerta un poco nerviosa, la abrió y pudo ver a dez, que entro rápido, Ally solo sonrió y asomo por la puerta Austin se estaba bajando del ferrari que parqueo junto al de ella, el le sonrió llevaba una maleta azul, camino hasta la puerta y entro, Ally cerro- _**toma-**_le entrego una bolsa fría que le hizo estremecer al contacto, se dirigieron a la cocina y Ally metió los helados al refrigerador- _**hey! chicos suban al 3 piso y se**_** cambian-**dijo trish señalando el ascensor, Austin y dez encogieron los hombros y subieron hasta el 3 piso entraron a una de la habitaciones, dejando ver 2 camas- _**bueno cambiémonos-**_menciono _**dez**_ con entusiasmo- _**es enorme la casa de Ally-**_menciono el rubio que se desamarraba los zapatos- _**le entregaras la pulsera-**_Austin miro a dez- _**asi es o es esta noche... o es esta noche-**_dez le sonrió, después de unos minutos dez y Austin estaban cambiados, dez llevaba una Bermuda fluorescente y una camisa blanca blanca con un _i love you paris _gravado en ella, Austin en cambio llevaba una Bermuda azul oscura y un esqueleto totalmente blanco y unas babuchas de garritas, ademas llevaba lo mas importante en el bolsillo aquella cajita azul, bajaron al 2 piso y ahí estaban las chicas arreglando los ultimo detalles, Ally miro a Austin y trish le codeo- _**bueno chicos sigan a la habitación iremos a cambiarnos-**_dijo trish jalando a Ally, subieron por el ascensor, llegaron a la habitación de las 2 camas y estaba la maleta de dez y Austin- _**bueno me cambiare lleva bate la maleta de Austin a la otra habitación-**_Ally tomo la maleta y salio de la habitación entro a la siguiente tomo la maleta y la dejo sobre la cama, sonrió y se dirigió a su propia habitación miro su closet se coloco un short negro que le rodeaba una sintillla para amarrar en la cintura color roja, su camisa era esqueleto color negra , se puso una bata encima para el frió y se puso unas pantuflas negras , salio de la habitación respiro profundo y vio a trish llevaba un conjunto de pijama de animal print pantalón largo y una camisa con unas pantuflas negras- _**Ally estas preciosa-**_le decía trish mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo-_**lo mismo digo amiga-**_sonrío Ally peor estaba nerviosa su corazón pareciera que con cada latido iba estallar, bajaron en el ascensor y llegaron al cuarto, dez estaba al fondo sentado en el sofá cama y Austin estaba al otro extremo, Austin miro a Ally de arriba a bajo, se veía tan hermosa y tan probocable pero a la vez tan tierna y tímida, trish se sentó al lado de dez y Ally siguió sentándose con timidez al lado de Austi, tomaron la palomitas y dez dio inicio a la película, la película iba bien al comienzo hasta que se dieron cuenta que era de terror un genero que no le fascinaba mucho a Ally - **_trish de la rosa ! la película no era de acción con un poco de_** **romance-**_susurro Ally _

* * *

pues ahí esta mi capitulo ojala les guste y pues nada escriban sus opiniones y dejen sus reviews!


	7. capitulo 7: juegos y campeonatos -

la noche había sido cómoda y placentera los rayos del sol iluminaba el rostro de la castaña y el rubio oxigenado que se aferraba a ella con fuerza, aun seguían durmiendo plácidamente, la puerta de la alcoba de ally empezó a sonar suaves golpes y llamados a su nombre era su padre, ally levemente abrió los ojos para verse a si misma recostada sobre el pecho ancho de austin, levanto la cabeza para ver al rostro del chico era tan angelical, se veía completamente tranquilo-**ally puedo entrar-**menciono lester desde el otro lado de la puerta, ally fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos sobre el rubio y sacudió su cabeza-**un momento papa-**ally rápidamente movió al rubio que abrió aquellos ojos fascinantes y la recibió con una sonrisa, ally no tenia tiempo para eso-**austin escóndete... rápido en el closet-**susurro suavemente,austin se coloco de pie entendiendo lo que sucedía, se metió rápido en el closet de la alcoba, ally en cambio acomodo un poco su cama y se recostó sobre una de las almohadas-**ya puedes pasar papa-**su padre entro con un sonrisa en su rostro-**he venido a despedirme cariño-**decía su padre de pie en la habitación-**te extrañare papa-**ally se coloco de pie abrazo fuertemente a su padre-_**bien y dime que horas son** **?**-_menciono Ally recordando el juego de campeonato, su padre estiro la muñeca para ver su reloj-_**faltan 10 minutos para las 7:00 cariño!-**_Ally sonrió era temprano-_**nos veremos en la**_** noche-**su padre le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación, Ally respiro profundo y voto una gran bocanada de aire, el rubio salio del closet, miro a Ally y se dispuso a salir de allí-_**Austin podemos**_** hablar-**Austin se detuvo al instante y sabia perfectamente lo que la chica le iba a decir-_**ya se que me dirás, se que querrás que dejemos lo que paso anoche atrás, que tal vez ya no sientes nada por mi, ya no quiero hacerme mas daño Ally-**_Austin tenia la voz cotada y los ojos humedecidos ante el hecho de que tal vez la muchacha lo tomaba solo como un juego-_**no Austin las cosas no son así, quiero que te**_** quedes-**menciono Ally algo agobiada,tomando al rubio de uno de sus brazos quedando cara a cara con el-**_Ally y_ dallas?-**Ally lo abrazo y sonrió al saber que el rubio estaba celoso-_**no quiero saber de eso**_** ahora-**dijo Ally susurrando en su oído, separándose del abrazo del muchacho y nuevamente probando sus labios, los 2 se separaron cuando faltaba el aliento y Ally suavemente lo arrastro hasta la cama y nuevamente se recostaron viviendo su propia fantasía, las horas pasaron eran las 10:00 am, los chicos ya habían bajado al primer piso, Ally y trish preparaban el desayuno mientras Austin y dez arreglaban la mesa, Austin tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-_**hey! amigo tienes un buen semblante hoy-**_codeo dez a Austin, mientras colocaba la servilletas-_**amigo a sido la mejor noche con**_** Ally-**menciono el rubio en voz baja para que nadie a excepción de dez lo escuchara-_**enserio amigo y que ya ... son**_** novios-**Austin frunció el ceño y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor-_**no sigue con dallas...no se que piense hacer**_** ella-**dez puso su mano en el hombro de Austin para reconfortarlo-_**no te preocupes amigo todo saldrá** **bien**-_la conversación de los muchachos fue interrumpida pues Ally y trish se acercaban con los platos del desayuno, Austin no pudo evitar sonreirle a Ally provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, Ally coloco el plato en la mesa y se sentó junto a trish, Austin miro cada plato trish tenia fruta y huevos, Ally tenia fruta y gelatina, dez tenia un pastel de pollo y unas salchichas y el tenia una gran torre de panqueques cubiertas por miel de abejas, la habitación se lleno de un silencio incomodo, pero Ally aun no podía quitar la mirada del rubio que tenia un semblante maravilloso, trish le codeo haciéndola sacar forzada mente de la mirada que tenia sobre el muchacho- _**bueno chicos les toca lavar los platos, Ally y yo iremos a arreglarnos... así que ni se les ocurra** subir-_menciono trish jalando a Ally que aun no terminaba su fruta, las 2 llegaron al tercer piso y entraron a la habitación de Ally-_**me puedes explicar que sucede**_** dawson-**le menciono trish con las manos en la cintura-_**de que hablas**_** trish?-**dijo la castaña que se voto en la cama botando un suspiro-_**hablo de ti y de**_** Austin-**Ally abrió sus ojos como platos no podía decir mentiras a su mejor amiga-_**Austin y yo ... hemos pasado la noche**_** juntos-**la latina quedo atónita mientras observaba a su amiga-_**y que ha**_** sucedido?-**la miro picara mente-_**nos besamos y**_** ya-**trish no lo podía creer otra vez sus amigos estaban intentando algo que los había hecho sufrir anteriormente-_**espera Ally ... y**_** dallas-**trish la miro preocupada-_**dallas..dallas.. lo quiero pero a Austin lo amo y no se como**_** decírselo****-**trish le sonrió, sabia que pasaba por un dilema complicado-**_pronto se aclarara todo_ Ally-**Ally sonrió y se coloco de pie-_**bien me alistare para el partido de hoy-esa es la Ally que conozco yo también iré a** **alistarme**-_trish salio de la alcoba, mientras Ally miraba el closet saco un saco delgado que tenia la bandera de Inglaterra plasmada en la parte delantera, escogió también un short de jean azul oscuro una camisa esqueleto,y unas zapatillas azules de plataforma, se metió a la ducha para dejar recorrer el agua que casualmente estaba cálida al igual que el cuerpo de Austin,trish en cambio escogió un conjunto mas apropiado para ella, un jean negro, una camisa blanca de botones dorado,unas sandalias azules y un chaleco de cuero negro , a los pocos minutos las chicas bajaron al primer piso, los muchachos estaban sentados en el sofá, Austin comía una manzana mientras dez le hablaba-_**bien y que aremos esta**_ **tarde**-Austin dio un mordisco a la manzana-_** tengo que hacer ... el vídeo de mi nueva canción-eso es iremos**_** todos-**menciono trish emocionada-_**no me parece mala**_** idea-**dijo Austin colocándose de pie-_**bueno iremos a**_** arreglarnos-**menciono dez arrastrando a Austin hasta el ascensor los 2 llegaron a 3 piso dejando a Ally y a trish en la sala, los chicos se dieron un baño rápido, Austin y dez ya estaban en pocos minutos vestidos y perfumados, dez llevaba un pantalón a rayas de colores, una camisa negra con un pato de hule gravado en la parte de adelante de su camisa y unos zapatos rojos , Austin en cambio llevaba una sudadera con una camisa blanca debajo y unos tennis deportivos, pronto llegaron al 1 piso sin ningún inconveniente, Austin tomo las llaves de su auto-_**bien nos**_** vamos-**Ally tomo sus llaves también jugueteando con ellas, los 4 salieron al mismo tiempo, Austin miro directamente a los ojos a Ally provocando en ella na gran vergüenza y timidez, Austin subió a su auto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, a los pocos segundos subió dez, Ally subió a su coche junto con trish, los autos pronto tomaron gran velocidad, hasta llegar a la playa formando un gran alboroto, Allí iba a ser la locación de la filmación del vídeo de su ultima canción _not a love song__ , los autos entraron a una parte privada y reservada de la playa, Austin y los demás entraron dándose paso por los maquilla dores y varios técnicos de las cámaras pronto divisaron a jimmy star dando ordenes y arreglando todo para que saliera perfecto el vídeo, Austin toco el hombro de jimmy que se encontraba distraído-**Austin moon mi**_** estrella-**Austin sonrió sabia que jimmy le tenia cierto aprecio-_**y bien jimmy como va todo-muy bien**_** Austin-**dijo jimmy-_**y bien que es lo que tengo que hacer?-fácil Austin estas en la playa es un día común, juegas voleibol con tus amigos y entre la multitud sale una chica y le demuestras que eres el mejor y cuando están solos en la playa la vas a besar y bang la chica te dice que no quiere nada contigo-espera QUE?-**_menciono dez interrumpiendo la conversación-_**pero que tenemos aquí, dez trish y ally dawson una de las estrellas de ramone records, que gusto tenerlos**_** aquí-**dijo jimmy mirando a los muchachos-_**gracias**_** jimmy-**decía Ally algo ahogada-_**como decía besaras a la**_** chica-**Ally aun seguía escuchando la conversación su cara puso en blanco, cuando jimmy iba a afirmar que Austin se besaría con una chica, trish noto a su amiga algo asustada-_**tranquila Ally la chica no puede ser mas bonita que**_** tu-**le comento la latina tocándole el hombro a Ally para que se tranquilizara-_**bueno vamos a ver a la**_** chica-**jimmy les mostró el camino, Austin sonrió y caminaron por la playa, hasta llegar donde varios muchachos se preparaban para comenzar a filmar, jimmy se adelanto-_**cameron! ven**_** aquí-**de los muchachos salio una joven rubia sonriente de ojos azules, sus rasgos eran de una muñeca, su cuerpo de un tono dorado natural era hermosa-_**mucho gusto soy**_** cameron!-**la chicas estrecho la mano de Austin, el rubio sonrió y se sonrojo-_**soy**_** Austin-**cameron sonrió y diviso su mirada en los demás- _**soy trish y el es**_** dez-**la rubia sonrió con aun mas gracia**-y tu eres Ally dawson-**Ally asintió con la cabeza-_**me gustan tus canciones**_** Ally-****gracias-**Ally estaba asustada y si a Austin le gustaba la chicas ya era suficiente con kira y ahora esto, las maquilla doras tomaron a Austin para llevarlo a cambiarse para la grabación, Ally pudo notar el día mas soleado y el mar mas claro-_**bien Austin saldrás en 5**_** minutos-**Austin se quedo allí mirándose fijamente al espejo del cuarto donde se encontraba-**hola-**Ally entro tímidamente, Austin se incorporo algo nervioso, Ally entro y sonrió-_**creo que tienes a dos nuevos chicos en la**_** playa-**estaba sonriente Ally ante su afirmación-_**así y quienes**_** son?-**pregunto sorprendido, dijo Austin mirando atentamente-_**dez y trish han sabido convencer a jimmy-enserio**_** estupendo-**Ally luego se quedo en silencio para que luego se apagara aquella miranda, recordó que Austin tenia que besar a la chica-_**sucede algo**_** Ally-**el rubio se preocupo-_**no es nada**_** Austin-**sonrió falsamente la chica-_**no mientas se que estas así por cameron o me**_** equivoco-**la miro Austin a los ojos levantando su mentón con delicadeza-_**sabes desearía mil veces que fueras esa chica ala que voy a**_** besar-**Ally sonrió ante la ternura del rubio y lo abrazo-_**gracias y**_** suerte-**dijo Ally separándose de el y saliendo del lugar, pasaron cuatro horas y vídeo había quedado todo un éxito, eran las 3:00 pm, Austin y Ally sonreían entre ellos cuando había la oportunidad, la grabación termino y pronto se dirigieron a casa de Ally-_**bueno vamos a**_** almorzar-**dijo dez con una sonrisa en la cara-_**si vamos los**_** cuatro-**el rubio quería seguir la idea de su amigo, pronto los chicos fueron a un restaurante cercano con vista al mar, las horas pasaron rápido aproximadamente dos partieron hacia la casa de Ally, todos recogieron y se dirigieron a sus casas eran las 5:30, Austin arreglo sus cosas y se dio un baño estaba agotado pero tenia que estar en el juego, salio de la ducha y escucho el timbre bajo pronto y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a dez listo-_**bien amigo esta noche seremos**_** campeones-**dez estaba emocionado tenia que jugar como fuera, Austin sonrió-_**ya bajo ... iré por mis**_** cosas-**Austin subió por sus cosas, bajo rápido tomo las llaves de su auto y se fue con dez, llegaron al campo de juego las porristas no habían llegado y los espectadores apenas empezaban a llenar las gradas que estaban alrededor de la cancha, Austin entro a los vestidores pudo divisar a cada uno de los jugadores ya casi listos,se coloco la ropa lo mas rápido para no tardar y respiro profundo seria un juego largo y quería que Ally estuviera cada segundo mirándolo exclusivamente a el.

* * *

**espero que les guste perdón por la tardanza y ojala enserio sigan leyendo!**


End file.
